


One more chapter

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: August Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Again, Day 2 of the august writing challenge, F/F, SO, a rare pair, lots of fluff, the prompt was just, you get fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Lotte finally got the chance to read Nightfall's newest, 366th book in the line. Why was she getting so sleepy when she had a book to read?





	One more chapter

Lotte’s eyes were drooping off like a faulty shutter no matter how much she tried to keep them open. Nightfall’s 366th book had come out several days ago, right during the exam period. Because of that, Lotte could not devote the time to read through it aside from the few pages in between study sessions that only made her want to read it more. Only today, once the last exam was done, could she spend time with her beloved book.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Lotte continued reading. She ignored how high the moon was up in the sky, as well as the more conventional clock that read it was 2 am.

_One more chapter. One more, and then I’m going to bed._

There was rustling behind her, but Lotte paid it no heed. The last bits of concentration she had in herself were focused on the book and it’s content - content that was as mesmerizing as the view of Akko flying, or Akko studying, or Akko getting a crazy idea and her face lighting up like fireworks in the sky.

Akko did a lot of mesmerizing things.

Out of nowhere, strong arms seized her from behind and brought her up from her chair. It was as if she were as light as a doll, her body crushed in a bear hug and her mouth shut with a calloused, yet somehow soft hand that could only have belonged to one person. Lotte’s mind only caught up now that she was supposed to scream, but there was no need.

It was Akko’s hand.

„Ooooof, Lotte, you’re heavier than you look.” Akko whisphered into her ear. She let go off Lotte’s mouth and shifted her body so Lotte was carried bridal style.

„There, that’s easier.” she said with a smile. Lotte was utterly confused - why was Akko even up at this hour? And why was she preventing her from reading Nightfall?

„Um, Akko... what are you doing?”

„Getting you to bed, sweetie.” Her smile dropped a bit. „I know you’ve been excited to read the new Nightfall book, but you’ve run yourself ragged with the exams and now staying up so late...”

Akko chuckled.

„You look _terrible_.”

Lotte wanted to contest it, but her mind gave her no such help and the attempt at lightly slapping on the arm ended in utter failure. She could not squirm her way from Akko’s confident, comfortable grip, nor did she really want to. However, she could still see the opened book on the desk. Just looking at it increased her desire to continue reading, so she at least attempted to convince Akko.

„Akko, please. Just _one_ more chapter and I promise I’ll go to bed! I swear it.”

For a moment, Lotte’s hope that Akko would let her have her small wish rose with Akko’s thoughtful look... before it was replaced with an impish smile.

„Nope! And so I can be sure you’ll get your sleep, I’m taking you with me to my bed. I’d be a terrible girlfriend if my Lotte got sick because she was too distracted to take care of herself.”

While the thought of sleeping alongside Akko in her bed made Lotte’s heart beat like crazy, she couldn’t help but let escape a disappointed grumble. Akko was clearly having none of it, however, as she laid down Lotte(who was already in her nightgown, thankfully) on the inner side of the bed and then snuggled up behind her.

Lotte turned to face her, who also didn’t look in her best shape ever. Of course, Akko never looked like she was in the best shape, but now she looked a lot more like Lotte herself probably did. A thought entered Lotte’s mind. She hoped Akko wasn’t that stupid.

„Wait, Akko.”

„Yes?”

„Did you watch me read all day?”

Akko looked away.

„N-Not _all_ day.” she said, her voice carrying a shifty tone. „Sucy required me for her poison testing, and I couldn’t stay awake much once it became late. I’m so... waaaaaaah... sleepy.”

As expected, Akko proved her wrong. She didn’t need to watch over Lotte like that. She was such a fool.

But she was Lotte’s fool.

„Okay, Akko.” She said and yawned. „Let’s go to sleep then.”

„Wait a sec!” Akko hurriedly spoke, almost too loudly. „I promise, once you get some sleep and food in the morning, you can read the rest of the book. I’ll join in too! I’m sure it’ll be so exciting and awesome!”

„Really? Oh my god Akko there’s so many things I have to sho-”

Akko shut her up with a soft, tender kiss that Lotte had no resistance against. Once they broke apart from the kiss, Lotte’s head on Akko’s chest and their legs intertwined, Akko said:

„Tomorrow.”


End file.
